


Never Thought

by smeeshii



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Before game starts, Camping, F/M, First Base, One Shot, Second Base, Soft core smut, possible two shot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:13:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smeeshii/pseuds/smeeshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a group camp out, Sam and Josh split off for a little bit of extra fun...<br/>Literally just soft-smut.<br/>Loosely based on the song Never Thought That This Would Happen by Arkells.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Thought

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning, I wrote this over the course of two weeks on and off, and did like no editing.  
> Like mentioned in the summary, I listened to Never Thought That This Would Happen by Arkells while writing thing. It coming on was usually what reminded me to keep writing actually.

Smoke, tarpy tent smell, burning marshmallows.

Mud, decomposing leaves, a little Mary-Jane.

All the scents of a late summer camp out.

Joshua Washington surveyed the group of friends with a lazy smile, a dwindling roach perched between his lips and the warmth of a pretty blond against his shoulder.  
Across from him, Mike and Emily sat curled up against a log, draped in a sleeping bag. He obviously was dazed and only half listening to her chatter along with Jessica, who was refilling her solo cup from their supply of bottles. 

To their right sat Matt and Ashley, then Chris at his own side, shyly adding to their conversation. He almost rolled his eyes at his friend's weak attempts to chat up his new study partner.

On his other side sat Samantha, one of her legs providing him an arm rest. Her hand hand brushed the back of his neck a few times as she talked to his sisters. Hannah and Beth talking animatedly about who knew what.

The soft hand ran against his neck again, threading in the ends of his hair. It was an unspoken thing that happened every once in a while, the two would get touchy. Usually Sam initiated it with the help of a little alcohol. Hand holding, piggybacking, the occasional pat on the butt or chaste pecks here and there. 

And always the undertone of wanting to do more. 

Feeling the courageous burn of alcohol in his chest and a foggy head from the weed, he tilted his head back into her hand and plucked the joint from his lips. It was enough to get her attention and she took the joint when he offered.

"Fire's lookin' pretty low. I'm going to find more wood. You up for a ride along?"

And how could she say no to that lazy, lopsided grin?

"Lead the way," Sam said, standing up with him, half full beer bottle dangling between her fingers. 

The two announced their reason for leaving, amid a few cat calls and laughs. Josh plucked a flashlight from one of the bags and began to lead away from the fire. They walked out of the clearing at the base of the mountain that the Washington family owned, back towards where the tents were stationed. 

Josh flashed the light around the edges of the dirt trail for kindling, only half interested in what he was doing. His attention was more focused on his companion, watching her look up through the trees as she sipped her beer. When she caught his gaze, she offered up the bottle, which he took without question. As he drank, she hopped up on a log and stuck her arms out for balance with exaggeration.

"You're gonna fall and eat shit," he warned, chucking.

"I suppose you'll just have to catch me then, huh?" she shot back, grinning.

He reached over and poked her side, making her bow toward him with a squeak of surprise. The log wobbled under her sneakers and Sam stumbled off, grabbing his arm for stability. She glared at him, bottom lip pouted out. 

If he could move beyond just wanting more...

He tilted his head a little lower towards hers, their walk slowed to a near stop. Smiling down at her, he nudged her side with his elbow, her hands wrapped around his arm still. Even in the dim light he could see her cheeks darken.

Biting her lip, Sam seemed to debate herself, brows furrowing for a few seconds. Then she tugged him towards a different lean in the path, the ground sloping down towards where their tents were put up. 

"Sammy?"

Josh's heels dug into the ground on instinct as tried to walk him down the way. She turned, face undoubtedly red in the faint glow the flashlight shone off the ground. Then she let go of his arm and put her hands on his chest.

The light shove surprised him, enough to push him into the hard bark of a nearby tree. The small 'oof' he gave was drowned out by lips on his and the hands on his chest fisting into his hoodie. 

His eyes widened and he was stunned still against the back, hands raised in a halted attempt to get a grip on her arms. The kiss was brief, no tongue, but so much more heated than any other teasing peck they'd shared. Her lips were so soft, her mouth tasted like beer and marshmallows.

And then she was backing up with pink on her cheeks. His lips were left parted and cold.

She took two steps back, then turned and walked towards one of the tents with the shyest smile he'd ever seen on her face. 

"Coming Washington?"

Oh, so she had puns now too.

His feet took a moment to catch up to his brain and he stumbled after her, fumbling with the flashlight to help her unzip the door flap. Once she was inside, her hand shot out to pull him in with her so she could zip the entry back up. 

Josh shut off the flashlight and tossed it into the corner, scooting forward. His stomach rolled like it did when felt a panic attack coming on, but instead of the usual cause, she was charging his nerves. She'd kissed him, she'd pulled him off the path to do so, then directed him into the tent. Surely that meant she wanted this?

In the usual Josh-Washington-fashion, he let his first instinct was to impulsively lead by sliding a hand over her cheek and into her hair so he could pull her forward into another kiss. This time he remembered to move his lips against hers and was giddy when she reciprocated. Her hands bunched in his hoodie again and she pulled him backwards onto the air mattress. She tugged the zipper of the sweater down.

His teeth found one of her lips and he bit down. He'd seen enough movies to know this was a thing, but once he'd done it he immediately regretted it. It was so cheesy. He imagined he's bit too hard, his own wide lips unsexily sucking off her bottom one.

To his glee, her lips followed his and he found her teeth clicking against his as she pulled him back down. 

As they kissed her hands pushed his hoodie off his shoulders, his shirt falling away with it. He pulled back for a second to touch the the hem of her sweater. His eyes drifted back up to hers.

"You good, Sammy?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "Don't keep me waiting."

Unbearable, this girl.

Letting out a happy groan, he pushed her sweater up and off, lips finding hers again when her head was free. Her hands tangled into his hair while his ran up and down her sides to sooth her shivers at the cool air. Then his fingers slid up under her bra, fumbling deftly with the clasp at the back.

She groaned after a moment of fiddling with the hooks and lifted herself up so they were chest to chest. Her hands moved from his head to her back, freeing herself with a laugh.  
"Real smooth, Josh," Sam said, shaking her head as she tossed the bra aside.

His eyes followed it, only now noticing the pretty blue fabric. Had he even paid attention before? When he looked back, he swallowed at the sight of her bare chest. It took him a second to realize she was snapping her fingers at him.

"Earth to Josh. Come on, you've seen boobs before."

He swallowed and cleared his throat. "Never ones I liked this much. I mean, except for mine."

Sam laughed and smacked his chest. "Well, they are nice," she said, hands roaming over his skin, pulling him back in for another kiss.

His hands found her hims, moving slowly up her sides again to her breasts. He palmed them carefully as she began to kiss down his neck. Her own hands found his hair again for a moment before one fell over his chest and side, feeling up every inch she could.

He wasn't sure how far they'd go, he didn't think running to the next tent for a rubber would be "appropriate" here. But wherever they went with this, he would be over the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> ... Should I keep going? I make no promises ahaha.  
>  You can't tell me no one else pegged Josh as a partaker of the cannabis.  
> I have a tumblr! I usually post art and funny shit. Come interact with me! User: neeshiii


End file.
